Problem: In a single-elimination tournament, each game is between two players. Only the winner of each game advances to the next round. In a particular such tournament there are 256 players. How many individual games must be played to determine the champion?
Explanation: A total of 255 players must be eliminated to determine the champion, and one player is eliminated after each game, so it is easy to see that $\boxed{255}$ games must be played.